


Knock, Knock

by DanjaBlue



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst and Humor, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanjaBlue/pseuds/DanjaBlue
Summary: OneShot.  Detectives Dave and Ted pay a visit to Annika Hansen.  Post-"Endgame".  R&R.
Kudos: 5





	Knock, Knock

“God, I hate this woman,” said Ted. Detective Ted Wallace was in his mid-forties and was slender with close-cropped dark brown hair.

“Part of the job,” said Dave. Detective Dave Peterson, Ted's partner, drove the unmarked police car. He was overweight, in his early fifties, and had thinning curly light brown hair.

Both detectives wore dress shirts, slacks, and ties.

* * *

The unmarked car turned in to an access road which led to a house that was set in a cliff side. The vast, barren Arizona desert lay all around them.

* * *

“You wanna talk to her?” asked Ted as Dave parked the car.

“Scissors, paper, rock,” Dave replied. Both detectives shook their fists three times. Dave held out his index and middle finger – scissors.

Ted made a fist – rock.

“Rock crushes scissors,” said Ted. “She's yours.”

Dave sighed as the two detectives got out of the car.

* * *

The house was raised ten feet above the ground. A flight of stairs led to the front door.

A sign reading, “WARNING! THIS PROPERTY UNDER VIDEO SURVEILLANCE” hung unnoticed on a nearby support column.

* * *

Seven of Nine sat cross-legged on her bed, typing on a laptop computer.

A pop-up box flashed on her screen. Seven touched a key and was greeted with an image of Ted and Dave standing outside her front door.

* * *

Dave rang the doorbell that was mounted on the door.

"Go away," Seven's voice issued from the speaker on the doorbell.

"How does she know we're here?" Ted asked.

"Must be one of those video doorbell thingies," Dave replied. He then shouted, " _ANNIKA HANSEN!_ "

"Go away," Seven repeated.

"Sheriff's Office!"

"Go _FAR_ away," Seven shot back through the speaker.

"Are you Annika Hansen?" Dave asked.

"Maybe," Seven replied flippantly.

"Answer the door!" Dave commanded.

"Why?" Seven asked.

"We want to ask you some questions," Dave replied.

"Talk to my lawyer," Seven shot back. "Paul Zimmerman. Five, five, five, seven, two, nine, eight."

"Answer the door!" The one-hundred-ten-degree Arizona heat beat down upon the two detectives.

"I'm entitled to have a lawyer present during questioning," said Seven. "Go away."

"Dave, let's go," said Ted. "She's lawyered up, We're not gonna get anywhere with her."

"You want us to come back with a SWAT team?" Dave shouted at the doorbell, exasperated.

"On what charge ... Annoying you? Exercising my Constitutional right to have an attorney present during questioning?" Seven replied. "Way to waste their time."

" _ANSWER THE DOOR!_ " Dave screamed into the doorbell camera. " _IT'S FUCKING A HUNDRED TEN DEGREES OUT HERE!!_ "

"You're soft. You don't know what hot _IS_ ," Seven replied icily through the speaker. "Ever been to Antares Four? It gets up to a hundred and eighty there.

"Yours Truly had to _FIGHT_ in it," Seven concluded.

"Dave, let's _GO_ ," Ted pleaded. "Let's go before you get heatstroke."

"You call your damn lawyer, bitch!" Dave screamed into the camera.

"Oh, I will," Seven cooed. "And if you're good little boys who actually have something resembling a _CASE_ against me, he might even let you _TALK_ to me."

"This ain't over!" Dave shouted at the doorbell camera. He then turned around and commanded Ted, "Let's go."

The two detectives walked down the stairs and back towards their car.

* * *

 _Some people never grow up,_ Seven thought as the two detectives left. _The nerve ... thinking that my being Borg somehow automatically connects me to Arizona's criminal element._

_Foolish, childish, and immature._

THE END


End file.
